jeremyangrybirds3_picturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Jeremy: Ultimate Generations/Trailer transcript
The following is a collection of trailer transcripts for the upcoming 2019 2D traditional/flash hand-drawn/3D computer animated hybrid action-adventure science-fiction buddy comedy film, Jeremy: Ultimate Generations. Teaser Trailer (Shows MPAA green screen) (Cuts to black) (Shows clock in the black background, which it speeding too fast) (The screen fades to white) (Shows Warner Bros. Pictures/Warner Animation Group logo) (Shows JeremyWorks Studios logo) (Shows JeremySoft Animation logo) (The screen cuts to Lord Princess on the deepest and darkest place inside of space) Lord Princess: I have found it. The Power Pink Ruby. I can use this to gather every single one of the pieces of time stones from different universes. (evil laugh) (Cuts to Lord Princess appears through the Time Portal) Jeremy: Lord Princess? What do you want? Lord Princess: I been working with my evil superior, King Stormer. If you're going to defeat me and my friends... (throw the Power Pink Ruby into ground) then you're gonna have to come and catch me first! (The Power Pink Ruby produces Time Portal that starts sucking everyone in) (Bella, Jay, Steve, Sidden, Alyvia, Cassie, Jack Carter, and Rubby Miller are getting sucked in first.) Bella: Jeremy! Jeremy: Bella! (Lord Princess evil laughs and left into Time Portal) Text: from JEREMYWORKS STUDIOS, the creators of Jeremy Universal, Go City!, and Juliana and the Power Gang Text: And WARNER ANIMATION GROUP, the studio that brought you The Lego Movie and Storks Jeremy: We're got to find those time stone before that Lord Princess do it for his boss, King Stormer, destroy that Power Pink Ruby again and save our friends. Text: NEXT SUMMER (Cuts to Jeremy, Larry, Lucia, and Larria trying to find a way to the Time Stones) Jeremy: Which way for the Time Stones? Larria: I got it! (point to turn left) Here! Jeremy: The wild wuud? (the wild wuud growling off-screen) Larria: (point to turn right) Maybe, this way. Text: WARNER ANIMATION GROUP and JEREMYWORKS STUDIOS presents Text: a DHX MEDIA production Text: In association with JEREMYSOFT ANIMATION, JWTOONS, and FREDERATOR FILMS (Jeremy, Larry, Lucia, and Larria jump into time portal and travel to get through unknown place) Jeremy: Hang on, gang! (Show's the film's title) (The trailer cuts to Jeremy, Larry, Lucia, and Larria arrived at Time World) Jeremy: Woah! Lucia: What is this place? Larry: I don't know, but we gotta check this place out. (Shows "JUNE 2019" text, "in Theaters, Digital 3D, RealD 3D, Dolby Cinema, AMC Prime, IMAX" (the IMAX version of the trailer show "Experience it in IMAX" instead) text, #JeremyisBack, underneath along with a copyright with the Warner Bros. Pictures, Warner Animation Group, JeremyWorks Studios, JWToons, JeremySoft, and DHX Media print logos below) "Teaser Reaction" Video (Shows MPAA green screen) (Cuts to black) (We fade into ten squares, each of the five squares are filled with TV static. The top middle squares fades into Kamora and Raina) Kamora: Raina, is this thing on? Raina: (sighs) Yes, it is on already. (The top right squares fades into Wesley and Janelle) Janelle: Hiya, I'm here. Wesley: Hey, guy. Am I on? Janelle: Yeah, it is. Raina: Don't complain. Wesley: Oh, okay. (The top left square fades into Maritza, Jaylon, Kyra, and Darien) Maritza: We have arrive. Jaylon: Are we late again? Kamora, Raina, Wesley, Janelle, Maritza, Kyra, and Darien: No! Kyra: No, we're right on time. Darien: Yeah, don't you get it? Jaylon: Oh good. (The bottom squares fade into Andrea and Greta) Andrea: Gatekeeper is on your service. Greta: The female pirate is here. Kamora: Alright, people. I called you all over here for something very important. Raina: Yeah, so? Wesley: I'm all open. Kamora: Guys... Maritza: Yes? Kamora: There's going to be a new Jeremy Universal movie coming out. (The other nine gasp in shock) Raina: WHAT?! Andrea: NO WAY! Wesley: I thought that film series was done after the last one! Kamora: Well, they did five movie, but this is sixth one. Jaylon: Oh, really? Well, who would have thought we could see the series have ended, but then come back to life for the sixth one? Andrea: Crazy, isn't it? Janelle: So, what's the plot? Kamora: Well, the plot goes like this. You see, there this new evil princess, who is not look like Mavi... Raina: I hope she not. Kamora: Who kidnapped one of Jeremy's friends, teaming up with the other villains, and she working with the evil king who plan to destroy the entire universe. So, Jeremy and his friends are going to save world and his friends from that evil king and evil princess. The other nine: Woah! Greta: Cool plot! Kamora: Thanks. Darien: So, what about his other friends? Kamora: His other friends are going on their journey by their own, led by a pink-haired girl named... Martha. Raina: Wait, what? Maritza: I don't get it. Kamora: Actually, I don't know what her name was. Darien: I don't think that's right. Wait! I got one! Maritza! Maritza: Dude, that my name! Darien: Oh, yeah. Sorry, about that. Kamora: What are you even saying here? Andrea: I think her name is Melissa, right? Or maybe it's Mariana. Kyra: Miranda, perhaps? Maritza: Maeve! (Another square (this time with Jeremy, Larry and Mia) pops in at the bottom and the other two squares move in to make room.) Raina: Malia. Kamora: Or... Larry: Hey, hey, people! You all got her name wrong. Jeremy: Yeah. Mia, if you please? Mia: (clears his throat) My name is Mia. (The other ten look in shock.) Greta: Mia? That's a pretty name. Kyra: What's about Jeremy's last name? (The other twelve get shocked) (Jeremy facepalms) Jeremy: This is why nobody don't know my last name was. (Shows the film's title) (Shows "JUNE 2019" text, "In theaters, Digital 3D, RealD 3D, Dolby Cinema, AMC Prime, and IMAX" text, #JeremyisBack, underneath along with a copyright with the Warner Bros. Pictures, Warner Animation Group, JeremyWorks Studios, JWToons, JeremySoft, and DHX Media print logos below) (Fades to black) Sneak Peek of the Official Trailer (Official Trailer Coming Wednesday) (We see a ghost spirit spying Jeremy, Larry, Davina, Lucia, and Larrira on their journey) Larry: Uhh... Jeremy. Jeremy: Yes? Larry: I think someone watching us? Lucia: But, we did beat Mavi. Didn't we? Larry: Yeah, but that isn't Mavi Larrria: Well, what it is? Larry: Uhh... Jeremy: Maybe, isn't that ghost thing again? (A ghost spirit coming to front of Jeremy, Larry, Davina, Lucia, and Larrira) Larry: (shocked) I think it coming to us! Davina: Coming to what- Lucia: OH MY GOODNESS!! IS... IS A- (Hatta appears) Hatta: SURPRISE!!! Larry, Davina, Lucia, and Larrira: AHHHHHH!!! Jeremy: Hatta! Hatta: Hey, Jeremy! It been months to see you. Jeremy: Yeah, me too! (Shows "OFFICIAL TRAILER COMING THURSDAY" text, "In theaters, Digital 3D, RealD 3D, Dolby Cinema, AMC Prime, and IMAX", #UltimateGenerations, underneath along with a copyright with the Warner Bros. Pictures, Warner Animation Group, JeremyWorks Studios, JWToons, JeremySoft, and DHX Media print logos below) Theatrical Trailer 1 (Shows MPAA green screen) (Cuts to black) (The trailer cuts to Larry and Bella walk with Jeremy) Larry and Bella: Hey, Jeremy Jeremy: Hey, guy! Larry: Are you going for your big surprise? Bella: Come on, we show you! Cassidy Bush (narration): That kid, His name is Jeremy. Jeremyville is a place that they called 'home'. Jeremy and his friends have been defending this place for over thirty five years. (Cuts to Jeremy's birthday party on a meadow near a lake) Everyone: SURPRISE!!! (Elizabeth, Rubby, Kieran, and Jay fire party poppers) Jeremy: Awwww, you guys. (Shows Warner Bros. Pictures/Warner Animation Group logo) (Shows JeremyWorks Studios logo) (Shows JeremySoft Animation logo) (Suddenly, a Time Portal appears which produces a shock wave) Cassidy Bush (narration): This is the story of Jeremy's latest adventure. (Lord Princess appears through the Time Portal) The day when I arrived. Jeremy: Who are you? Lord Princess: My name is Lord Princess! I been working with my evil superior, King Stormer, and he will be taking over the city. (Everyone, including Jeremy, gasps) Lord Princess: What a minute? I mean, destory the world and time itself. Everyone (including Jeremy): Phew! Lord Princess: I had team up the villains you defeated them in the past. As they going to help me to destory the world... with this (Lord Princess shows the Power Pink Ruby). Jeremy: THE POWER PINK RUBY!?! (The Power Pink Ruby produces Time Portal that starts sucking everyone in) Mia: What the?! Jeremy: Oh no! (Bella, Jay, Steve, Sidden, Alyvia, Cassie, Jack Carter, and Rubby Miller are getting sucked in first.) Bella: Jeremy! Jeremy: Bella! Lord Princess: (evil laughs) So long, fella! (Lord Princess left into Time Portal) Text: from JEREMYWORKS STUDIOS and WARNER ANIMATION GROUP (Jeremy and Larry arrived at HubTown) Jeremy: We're got to find those time stone, destroy that Power Pink Ruby again and save our friends. Larry: You don't want to do this. Graciela: That king is a most villains more than other guys. And he hired two evil ones that help King Stromer to destroy our world. (Mia, Zachary, Gavin, Kolten, and Graciela enter the Past Wind HQ) Maritza: We have to defeat King Stormer, before he do it. Mia: In what time? Maritza: You don't get it, don't you? Text: From the studios that brought you The Lego Movie, Storks, and Juliana and the Power Gang (The trailer cuts to Jeremy, Hatta, Larry, Davina, Lucia, Larrira, and Elizabeth standing front of the studios) Kamora: My name is Kamora, the happy, nicest, cute, and happy-go-lucky girl in the studios. Jeremy: It's nice to meet you, Kamora. ???: (off-screen) Kamora! Jeremy: Please, tell me that another person? (Screen showing another silhouette person fading into Raina) Raina: Yeah, it is. Jeremy: Ughh... I knew it. (Cuts to various scenes) Jeremy: Bella! Bella: Jeremy! Jeremy: (confused) What a minute? Are you having two ponytail. Bella: Two? Uhh... (laughs) No. (Bella takes off her other rubberband) (Shows the film's logo) Robot: Who are you? Mia: I'm the pink-haired of doom! Robot: So, I'm trapped into the quicksand, or I'm late for school, or I fall into the ground like that coyote? Mia: Wait, that just in the... (Mia, Zachary, Gavin, Kolten, and Graciela fight with Dale's robot henchmen) (Shows "JUNE 28" text, "In theaters, Digital 3D, RealD 3D, Dolby Cinema, AMC Prime, and IMAX", #UltimateGenerations, underneath along with a copyright with the Warner Bros. Pictures, Warner Animation Group, JeremyWorks Studios, JWToons, JeremySoft, and DHX Media print logos below) Theatrical Trailer 2 Coming soon! Theatrical Trailer 3 Coming soon! Sneak Peek Coming soon! Category:Transcripts